


普通的恰酸奶

by erinny303



Category: MakeS
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinny303/pseuds/erinny303
Summary: ＊咬元素警告
Kudos: 6





	普通的恰酸奶

**Author's Note:**

> ＊咬元素警告

挑逗sei是一件非常有意思的事情，并且上瘾。

比如现在，女孩刚刚弄清楚少年莫名耳尖泛红，不住用余光偷偷瞟她的原因是她唇角粘上的那点白色的酸奶，就起了歪心思。  
她没吭声，不动声色地把最后一勺酸奶送进嘴里。粘稠的白色液体口感酸甜浓厚，让人……会忍不住伸出舌尖轻轻舔掉塑料小勺上的残余。  
她故意选了个“优雅”的舔法，舌尖缓慢勾过透明的勺子，再抿掉唇角的那点罪魁祸首，果不其然听见身边某人的呼吸悄悄一窒。  
女孩压住想笑着打趣他的冲动，扔掉空盒，舒舒服服地窝进柔软的沙发，假装继续认真地看pad上的电视剧。  
在心里默数，十，九，八……

“user……”  
少年磨磨蹭蹭地坐在她身边。  
她手指不经意似的抚过嘴唇，遮住上扬的唇角，故意不看他，“怎么了？”  
“陪陪我好不好？”  
当然好……可这么说岂不是很无趣。  
她视线不离屏幕，“好啊，来一起看吗？”  
“……”少年绞着手指，不说话了。  
女孩偷瞄他一眼——薄唇抿成直线，眉尖微微蹙着，倒是委屈得很。  
她终于好心情地扔开pad，突然出手，准确地覆上他胯间那处半硬的突起。  
“在想什么？”她欺身上前，在少年的闷哼里轻咬微凉的耳垂，“好色。”  
“呜……我没……”负隅顽抗的抵赖被她手里捏弄的动作掐断。  
女孩在他侧脸上温柔地亲吻，轻声细语地问，“你想……弄在我脸上？”  
手底下的器物一跳，明显涨大了一圈。  
“哈，还真是。”她被少年直白的反应取悦了，手指轻车熟路地挑开他的腰带，“想不想试试？”  
“不……不了吧，user。”少年似乎不敢看她，“我们像以前一样就好了。”  
“以前？用手吗？”她笑，指尖已经越过布料触到了滚烫的柱身，一边描摹前端的形状，一边用舌尖刮过他耳廓，“真的不想知道这个触感在下身是什么体验吗？”  
sei的呼吸陡然加重，忍无可忍地攫住她的下颌，仓皇地用亲吻封住她大胆露骨的诱惑。  
女孩不慌不忙，拇指在湿润的铃口稍用力一蹭，少年就绷紧了脊背，齿尖硌痛了她濡湿的唇。  
她抽回手，把指尖透明黏腻的液体抹在他小腹上，顺势将单薄的黑色T恤沿着腰线推起，“sei，你真的好可爱。”  
“user……”红晕从脖颈一路攀上耳尖，少年不自在地偏开视线，“又说坏心眼的话。”  
少年不看她，却配合地抬起手臂，让她几乎不费力地掀掉了他的上衣。  
“真乖。”女孩在他喉结上印了一吻，放低声音，“给你奖励好不好？”  
她分明看见这人的眼睛都亮了，偏偏还要嘴硬，闷闷地说，“我都听你的。”  
“好吧。”  
女孩轻笑。

唇瓣自颈侧流连过纤薄的锁骨，肌肉线条流畅的胸腹，一路向南，不疾不徐地留下一串湿漉的亲吻。眼见她的唇舌落上小腹，少年终于慌了神，“user，你真的要……要……”  
女孩半跪在他两腿之间，指尖扯开束缚住柱身的衣料，自下而上眺了一眼，“要什么？”  
少年微张着嘴，说不出口。  
不待他答，女孩已俯下身，手指圈住他的器物，凑近鼻尖好奇地轻嗅了一下，喃喃道，“没什么味道啊……”  
少年感觉浑身的血液都要被她直白的探究煮沸了，女孩却无知无觉，品尝似的探出舌尖轻轻一卷。  
“唔！”视觉和湿软舌尖带来的双重刺激让少年无法控制地闷哼出声，女孩惊讶地抬头看他，戏谑道，“有这么舒服吗？”  
“user！”少年几乎要咬牙切齿了，恨不得捧住她的脸撕咬那双唯恐天下不乱的唇，再把这不知什么时候学坏的人按在身下狠狠贯穿，叫她再也不敢琢磨这些乱七八糟的花样。  
只不过旖旎狠戾的想法在她张嘴吞下前端时就已全部丢盔弃甲，少年无意识地攥紧了她肩头的衣料，想推拒，身体却痴恋于她口中滑腻湿软的触感，不肯动作。  
和……那里不一样，不会紧紧绞住他，被凹凸不平的上颚和柔软舌尖包裹住直抵深处的快感却同样致命，不断磋磨他摇摇欲坠的理智。他几乎想不顾一切地扯住她的头发冲撞，想顶进她喉间，想让她的唇直接和根部的皮肤紧紧贴合，扶上她耳畔的手却颤抖着拨开了一缕垂下的发丝，最终轻缓地落在她后脑。  
女孩对他的煎熬浑然不觉，皱着眉艰难地吞咽。太大了，要裹缠得紧一点，还要避免牙齿刮蹭到脆弱的皮肤——据说超痛的。  
她试探着吞了一半，终于放弃，舌尖不自觉地抵住铃口推拒，激得少年身体一颤，险些直接缴械。  
起初舌尖缠上敏感前端的动作并不灵巧，甚至说得上有点笨拙，却在反复的吞吐之间无师自通，越发熟稔。她循着记忆，按网上教导的技巧试着吸吮，陡然攀升的快感让少年猛地弓起身子，手下终于失了分寸，把她的后脑深深按向自己胯间。  
女孩只觉得喉咙深处被触碰的感觉实在说不上美妙，生理性地想吐，却逃不开，只能“呜呜”抗议着拍打少年的大腿。  
她自然永远不会清楚自己含着某个部位满眼水雾地抬眼看他是什么样的风景，少年脸颊微颤，舌尖艰难地从每个齿尖上扫过，才勉强控制住侵犯她的欲望。  
他松了手，嗓子哑得不像样，“user，我真是……败给你了。”  
女孩不理他，报复似的吞掉空气，伪造出一个小小的“真空腔”。  
少年难以抑制地仰头低喘，终于敌不过她的反复折磨，在最后一丝理智被快感淹没之前艰难地从她口中抽离，粘稠的白色却依然从他指缝里溅出，沾在女孩酡红的脸颊上。  
女孩伏在他腿间，忽然意味不明地轻笑一声，指腹蹭过脸颊上滚烫的体液，直视着少年的眼睛，缓缓将指尖放进唇瓣，还意犹未尽地伸出舌尖舔了舔。

这小丫头真是不知道什么叫适可而止。  
少年简直被她气笑了，也顾不上清理，直接伸手把人从地毯上捞起来按进沙发，“好吃吗？”  
“你自己尝尝不就知道了？”女孩十分无辜地指指自己的嘴巴，“只要你不嫌弃自己就……呜哇！混蛋你轻点！”  
“现在知道让我轻点了？刚才不是玩得很开心吗？”少年冷笑一声，指腹毫不留情地捻住缝隙中已经鼓胀的肉粒，在女孩软弱的颤抖里凑近她耳边，“user，现在轮到我了。”

fin


End file.
